Four Little Words
by cityofduchannes
Summary: It's all she needs right now, Holly's hands in her hair and those four little words.


**Hello guys I'm really sorry about my kind of impromptu hiatus, however I've been Really FAILING at school so don't we all want Cali to succeed? Anyhow**

**So this was kind of like a prompt? I'm not sure how else to describe it but I was discussing the great Sullivan hair situation with a friend of mine (olivershaws on tumblr, check her out) and came up with this scenario, essentially. So here I am I hope with all sincerity that you like my first story back.**

* * *

*_whumpf_* Holly looks over her glasses at the woman that has just thrown herself unceremoniously onto their bed.

"Good evening to you too, Officer."

"Goodnight Holly. I'm sleeping now." Holly resists the urge to laugh at the dark lump now shifting its way over to Holly's side.

"Not dressed like this you aren't Gail, come on clothes off!" Holly flicks the light on and hears a snort come from the blonde. She turns back around to her and notices the redness in her eyes.

"Hey, baby, what's happened?" Holly whispers to Gail whilst she reaches over and pushes the hair out of the blonde's eyes.

"I'm too tired, Hol." Holly's breath catches as she realises Gail doesn't mean to talk; she's too tired of everything. Gail rolls onto her side to face Holly, reaches out for Holly's hands and encases them with her own. "We're down a total of 6 officers and that alone makes everything too much. But Sam isn't getting any better Holly, he hasn't recovered at all. I went to see Andy earlier," Holly's eyebrows rise at this confession; it's been barely a month since Gail finally snapped and broke off their friendship, so this is surprising to her. "I went by her apartment on my break and she was a mess, Holly. I don't think she's been eating properly and I'm pretty sure she hasn't showered. I tidied up her and her place but I'm really worried about her. I know I should still be hating her but I can't, it isn't even pity I'm feeling Holly, I'm genuinely upset, and then I think about Dov. For all Andy's faults, she's stronger than Dov. I don't know what he'll do if Chloe doesn't pull through. I don't know what Chris will do if Dov doesn't get past it. Holly I'm scared." Gail bursts into a fresh set of tears and it prompts Holly to fly off the bed, pull Gail's jacket, belt and shirt off, and pull her towards herself into a tight embrace.

"Gail, it's okay. Honestly, this is the best reaction you could have." Gail sniffs and wipes her nose as Holly continues "I'd be more worried if you were pretending to be strong all the time, okay? I'm really, really proud of you for going to see Andy today, Gail. Really proud. Come on, get your pants off and try to sleep okay?" Gail nods reluctantly. She goes to undo the zipper but it gets stuck and she releases a moan of frustration.

"Here, Gail, let me help." Holly now takes off Gail's pants, discards them, and makes her get under the covers. "What is it?" she says after she hears Gail mumbling from under the duvet.

"I love you, Holly."

Just four words, just those four little words are all it takes for Holly to nearly burst at the seams. She grins so wide, she's sure her jaw is about to become so unhinged, her heart swells so much, she's sure it's about to explode. Holly loves this girl so much, she's sure she's about to lose it all. But those four little words were all the confirmation Holly needed; Gail is in this too. It takes Holly a moment to focus again, to remember the pain her love is in. But that moment was all Holly needed, they can go back to this later. Now all Gail needs is to be held and so Holly edges across the bed so Gail can be pulled onto her lap.

"I really do, Holly, and I think you are the love of my life." It's all Holly can do to not pull Gail into a kiss right now, instead she opts for undoing Gail's ponytail and running her fingers through her hair, a surefire way to de-stress Gail.

"I know that you're the love of mine." Gail looks up to Holly from her position on Holly's lap and gives her a small smile before closing her eyes.

"Tell me a story, Holly." Holly pauses in the trail her fingers are making, not quite sure she heard correctly.

"A story?"

"Yes, a story. I can't sleep."

It takes Holly another moment to think of something, but finally she has it. She continues running her hand through Gail's hair, smoothing every tangle, soothing every ache, telling her story until Gail falls asleep.

"There once was a dragon, not any old dragon, but a beautiful white dragon, with bright blue eyes. This dragon lived near a village, however and all the villagers were scared of the dragon. So one day the knights of the realm were tasked with slaying this dragon. The dragon wasn't really sure why though, it was a perfectly nice dragon, never hurt a fly! Yet it can't have been fun when someone is trying to slay you, so the dragon killed all the knights. Except for one. This knight was much unlike the other, for this knight was a princess in disguise."

* * *

**So did you like it? **

**Please leave reviews and Italian food in the box below**

**X**


End file.
